Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys to the Rescue Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys to the Rescue. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins one day at Crystal Prep Academy, Arnold Rodriguez was showing his generosity to Raphael and his friends. Arnold Rodriguez: (as Mac was carrying the books) Hey, Mac, let me get the door for you. Mac DeNunez: Gee, thanks, Arnold. Erica Adams: There's something different about Arnold earlier. Raphael Parker: I think so too, I don't know what it is. But I still don't trust that richboy. Angelina Rodriguez: Well, he's my older brother, Ralph, I'm sure he can be reasoned with. Sawyer Porter: I hope that your right, Angelina. Arnold Rodriguez: Hey, Guys, mind if I join you for a sec. Rena Sheridan: Sure, Arnold, what's up? Arnold Rodriguez: I have to be straight with you, Ralph. Earlier ago, I saw you guys demorphed. I just couldn't believe you're the Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Angelina Rodriguez: It won't be safe for anyone else to know, Arnold, they'll be in huge danger. Arnold Rodriguez: I understand that, Angelina. (to Raphael) I just wanted to keep your secret safe, Ralph, it's just a way of saying thank you for saving my life. Raphael Parker: Well... your welcome, I guess. Wanda Williams: If we trust you, will you give us your trust as well. Arnold Rodriguez: No problem, Wanda, You have my support. (Yu-Gi-Oh GX Theme Song Plays) :1 ::Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard ::Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard ::Well back at class, they never taught us this ::Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss :Bridge ::Tough times, hard climbs ::We'll take 'em on together ::Right now, let's go! ::Power Rangers, Go, Mythic Rainbow! ::Chorus ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Game on, get your game on ::We'll make the grade and win this fight (Short instrumental) :2 ::We'll make the grade somehow ::Yeah! ::Power Rangers, Go! :2 ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Wanda Williams (V.O.): Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys to the Rescue! Then, Arnold was at the Unikingdom giving his word to support the Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Faragonda: Arnold Rodriguez, do you vow your support to the Mythic Rainbow Rangers and always keep our home base and Power Ranger identities a secret unless there are friends out there you can trust. Arnold Rodriguez: You have my word, Faragonda, your secret will be safe with me. With Arnold giving his word, Raphael still had his trust issues on him. Raphael Parker: Hmm. Puppycorn: You okay, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Yeah, I'm just thinking. Unikitty: About what? Raphael Parker: About Arnold, I'm pretty sure that he might be up to something. Hawkodile: Relax, Ralph, he's trustworthy, every Power Ranger supporter are trustworthy. After understand what he said, Ralph begins to think about it. Then, Arnold came to see Raphael for a moment. Arnold Rodriguez: Hey, Ralph, my sister told me you're taking out on me. You're not jealous of me, are you? Raphael Parker: Well, to be honest, I used to be a little jealous of you when we were little, I still kinda have my doubts. Arnold Rodriguez: Yeah, I know the feeling as well. Even if my sister and I shared fortune with our family name, I still never got the chance to make more friends than you. Raphael Parker: That's true. Arnold Rodriguez: Hears the deal, Ralph. If I share you my trust, will you give me with yours? With quick thinking, Ralph begins to like his idea of sharing each other's trust. Raphael Parker: Sure. At last, they shook hands on it as a sign of their friendship. Arnold Rodriguez: Thanks, Ralph, I won't let you or my sister down. Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo came up with a new evil plan. Emperor Nogo: Time to put my plan on Townsville into action, the Power Rangers must not win again. Just as he got here, Mojo Mojo came with every last criminal he could gather for their revenge. Mojo Jojo: Finally, I Mojo Jojo has gathered every last criminals in Townsville! Fuzzy Lumpkins: So, what's the plan now? Princess Morbucks: Besides getting our butts kicked by the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys? Mojo Jojo: But this time, things will be different. Emperor Nogo: Perhaps I can help with that, Mojo Jojo. Soon, Faragonda and the mentors gathered Ralph and his friends. Faragonda: Rangers, meet the two new Mythic Rainbow Animals, Legasis the Gold Sea Lion, and Siri the Silver Tiger. Raphael Parker: Hey there, Legasis, Siri. Legasis: Greeting's, Rangers. Siri: It's a honor to meet you all. Patrick Simmons: Likewise, Siri. Flora: Wow, two Mythic Rainbow Animals fit for a Gold and Silver Ranger! Sawyer Porter: No doubt about it. So, the two Mystic Rainbow Animal duo started seeking anyone worthy of being the Gold and Silver Rangers. Legasis: Any luck yet, Siri? Siri: Not yet, Lagasis, but we'll know them when we see them. Just then, the two toads notice Finn McCoy and Melody Jetson. Blue Toad: What about Finn and Melody? Green Toad: They seem like Power Ranger material. Don't you think? Legasis: There's hoping. So, they drop by to see if they are the ones. Until then, Ralph and his friends met the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Erica Adams: Look, it's the Powerpuff Girls! Patrick Simmons: So we see? Matthew Mikesell: And the Rowdyruff Boys too! Then, they dropped by to see Ralph and his friends. Blossom: Hello, we're the Powerpuff Girls. Brick: And we're the Rowdyruff Boys, I take it you guys heard of us? Raphael Parker: Yeah. Buttercup: So, what brings you guys in Townsville? Patrick Simmons: We're kinda on a mission at the moment. Just then, Legasis and Siri came to see them. Legasis: Guys, we've found us a new Gold and Silver Rangers of the team! Siri: Meet Finn McCoy and Melody Jetson! Boomer: Good to meet you. Blisstina: Hi. Bloom: This could not get anymore cooler than this. Layla: Tell me about it. Princess Daisy: Even for a couple of Mythic Rainbow Animals, they sure know their stuff. Raphael Parker: You can say that again. Finn McCoy: Lagasis and Siri told us about you guys. Melody Jetson: We're ready to give you guys and a hand. Soon enough, Ralph and his friends spoke with Professor Utonium and his wife Amethyst. Angelina Rodriguez: And that's why we need all the help we can get, Professor. Professor Utonium: And it's clear to us that you have found it. Amethyst Utonium: You have our support through and through. Ken Utonium: Especially how my mom and dad and I support my new sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys. Blossom: Ken was always like a little brother to us. Bubbles: And now, we have our own mom, the professor as our dad, and Ken. Breezie: And they have us too. Bullet: We Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are like a family ever since. Melody Jetson: No kidding. Amethyst Utonium: Now, will you help us in our time of need to stop all the villains in Townsville? Raphael Parker: You bet we will. Meanwhile, Nogo and Mojo Jojo begin their evil plan by taking over Townsville. Emperor Nogo: It's time we spread Townsville in darkness, then everything will be yours, Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo: Yes, all ours indeed, Emperor Nogo. HIM: Oh, I just look forward to this turn of events. Fuzzy Lumpkins: I'm ready to get even with them there Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys! Back with Ralph and the others, they meet with the Mayor and Ms. Sara Bellum. Eric Adams: Afternoon, Mayor. The Mayor of Townsville: Welcome, Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Uh, you are the ones the girls and boys told me about, right? Raphael Parker: Yeah, that's right, how'd you know that? Ms. Sara Bellum: We were called by the professor about your presence. The Mayor of Townsville: And don't worry about that, your secret is perfectly safe with us. Mario: Mama Mia, that was a relief. Bloom: You know it, Mario. Blossom: We're heard about Emperor Nogo, Mayor. Brick: And it's a good thing Ralph and his friends came just in time to help us. So, they gave their support to the rangers along the way. Just as they were planning strategy, the Gangreen Gang arrived to see them. Ace: Hey, Gang, hope you guys don't mind if we crash in a bit. Raphael Parker: Sure, I guess we don't mind. Blossom: You'll have to get use to the Gangreen Gang, they always cause trouble sometime in a while. Brick: But hey, they're good friends once you get to know them. So, they all agreed to help one another in order to save Townsville. Soon, Ralph, Blossom, and Brick came up with a plan. Raphael Parker: So, what's the plan? Blossom: If we're able to outsmart Emperor Nogo, we'll keep the light going during the fight. Brick: Not a bad idea, Blossom. Bloom: Not bad at all. Mario: We'd better make sure no harm comes to anyone else, Max. Max Parker: Right, Mario. On that following afternoon, Emperor Nogo was about to shroud Townsville in darkness. Emperor Nogo: At last, the time of shrouding the world in darkness is now! Mojo Jojo: Now, I, Mojo Jojo shall have revenge! HIM: Let's end this game! But then, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers came. Raphael Parker: Hold it! Emperor Nogo: So glad you all could meet your end, Rangers. Blossom: It's not their end! Brick: But the evil darkness' end! Sedusa: Bring it on! Raphael Parker: Alright, It's Morphin Time! Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Power, Rising Up! The Mythic Rainbow Morphing sequence begins followed by the Gold and Silver Rangers. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Wanda Williams: Strong Iron of the Bear, Mythic Rainbow, Orange Ranger! Mac DeNunez: Bickering Dance of the Dolphin, Mythic Rainbow, Aqua Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Armored Shell of the Turtle, Mythic Rainbow, Turquoise Ranger! Rena Sheridan: Venomous Bite of the Cobra, Mythic Rainbow, Indigo Ranger! Lamar Wilson: Fearsome Growl of the Cougar, Mythic Rainbow, Purple Ranger! Gianna Hoover: Deceiving Camouflage of the Chameleon, Mythic Rainbow, White Ranger! Finn McCoy: Mighty Weight of the Sea Lion, Mythic Rainbow, Gold Ranger! Melody Jetson: Noble Jungle of the Tiger, Mythic Rainbow, Silver Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Finn McCoy: Wow, being a Power Ranger is amazing! Melody Jetson: So, what happens next? Rena Sheridan: Next, we let our leading Red Ranger gives the orders! Raphael Parker: That's right, Rena, let's clear out the trash! Emperor Nogo: Shadow Creepers, Attack! Mojo Jojo: Destroy them all! Raphael Parker: Let's go! Altogether: Right! At last, the battle begins as the Mythic Rainbow Rangers begin their battle. Blossom We got your backs, Ralph! Brick: Let's take out Mojo Jojo! Raphael Parker: Right. Saku: Raphael, you know what you must do. Raphael Parker: You bet I do, Saku. Mythic Falcon Sword! (took out a lot of Shadow Creepers) Fuzzy Lumpkins: Y'all are doing down! Bubbles: Not for long! Boomer: Go for it, Saywer! Sawyer Porter: On it, Boomer. Kraken: Go for it! Sawyer Porter: Can do, Partner. Mythic Shark Daggers! (wiping out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Sedusa: Two can play at this! Buttercup: Let's get them! Butch: You're up, Patrick! Patrick Simmons: Right, Butch. Joey: Ready, Patrick? Patrick Simmons: Always, Joey. Mythic Rabbit Axe! (taking down a lot more Shadow Creepers) HIM: Let's end this! Bloom (PPG): Bring it on, HIM! Blaze: Ready, Angelina? Angelina Rodriguez: You bet, Blaze. Thea: Let's do it! Angelina Rodriguez: Right, Thea. Mythic Eagle Staff! (wiping out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Berry: It's showtime! Buzzie: Go for it, Girls! Erica Adams: On it, Buzzie! Rosie: You know what to do, Erica. Erica Adams: You got it, Rosie. Mythic Robin Bow! (firing at a lot more Shadow Creepers) Bullet: Shall we? Barrel: You bet! Wanda Williams: I'm ready! Bark: Time to take it up a notch, Wanda. Wanda Williams: Right behind you, Bark. Mythic Bear Gauntlets! (taking out a lot more Shadow Creepers one by one) Burpy: Let's take it up a notch! Bill: Ready, Mac? Mac DeNunez: Ready, Bill! Echo: Let's do it! Mac DeNunez: Mythic Dolphin Twin Blades! (taking down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Breezie: It's go time! Bliss: After you, Matthew. Matthew Mikesell: Now, we're talking. Tank: I'm ready when you are. Matthew Mikesell: Mythic Turtle Boomerang! (bringing down a lot more Shadow Creepers one by one) Bunny: Here goes nothing. Bull: Let's take them out. Rena Sheridan: We're on it. Vapor: Now, Rena! Rena Sheridan: (nodded) Mythic Cobra Scepter! (taking down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Toa: Go for it, Lamar. Lamar Wilson: Alrighty. Mythic Cougar Sais! (wiping out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Bell: Let's take it up a notch. Blitz: Way ahead of ya, Bell. Gianna Hoover: I'm with you guys. Leon: Same here, Gianna. Gianna Hoover: Mythic Chameleon Whip! (bringing down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Legasis: Finn, use your weapon, the Mythic Sea Lion Bazooka! Finn McCoy: Got it, Legasis. Mythic Sea Lion Bazooka! (blasting at a lot of Shadow Creepers) Siri: And Melody, use the Mythic Tiger Spear. Melody Jetson: No problem, Seri. Mythic Tiger Spear! (taking out every last Shadow Creepers) Blossom: Time to fight off every last criminal! Brick: And bring them back to justice! Raphael Parker: Count me in on that plan! Blossom: Come on, Everyone! One by one, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys defeated every last criminals in Townsville. Mojo Jojo: You may have brought us in jail, but you're too late to stop the Shadow Robot Emperor Logo created! Raphael Parker: What? HIM: Look outside of jail. As they looked out, a giant shadow robot was attacking Townsville. Benny: Oh no! Blisstina: Townsville is in trouble, what'll we do!? Raphael Parker: Leave it to us, Guys. (to his team) let's go! With the rangers preparing to summon their Zords, the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Dynamos are ready for battle. Blossom: We're ready when you guys are! Brick: Now, let's finish this together! The Mythic Rainbow Animals: Summon Mythic Rainbow Zords! At last, the Mythic Rainbow Zords came as well as Finn and Melody's Zords. Finn McCoy: Wow, aren't those our own Zords? Melody Jetson: I think so. Raphael Parker: That's right. Blossom: Come on, let's see what you Megazord got with Gold and Silver Formation. Raphael Parker: Right. Mythic Rainbow Gold and Silver Formation, Descend! Wanda Williams: Rainbow Gladiator Megazord, Descend! At last, all the Zords combined into each Megazords. Raphael Parker: Mythic Rainbow Gold and Silver Formation, Ready! Wanda Williams: Rainbow Gladiator Megazord, Ready! Raphael Parker: Alright, now to take this new Megazord to a test drive. Finn McCoy: We're ready when you are, Ralph. Sea Lion Cannon, Attach! Melody Jetson: Tiger Claw, Attach! With the new weapons attached, they were ready for battle. Matthew Mikesell: Time to take out this hunk of junk! Raphael Parker: I agree, let's get fired up! So, the Dynamos begin their distracting which buy the rangers enough time. Raphael Parker: Alright, Everyone, we're ready to fire. Brick: Go for it, Ralph! As they weakening the robot, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers are ready for the final strike. Raphael Parker: Time to finish the job! Mythic Sea Lion Cannon! Wanda Williams: Mythic Cobra Staff! Altogether: Mythic Rainbow Final Attack! With their attacks combined, the shadow robot was brought down for good. Raphael Parker: Rainbow Rises and Darkness Falls! Finally with their victory from the Battle, Arnold was there congratulating them. Arnold Rodriguez: Congratulations on a job with done, Everyone. Angelina Rodriguez: Thanks, Arnold, your support means a lot to us. Arnold Rodriguez: It was my pleasure, Little sister. Just as he begins to feel depressed, Angelina was concern for his well being. Angelina Rodriguez: What's the matter, Arnold, are you okay? Arnold Rodriguez: Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Patrick Simmons: Come on, you can tell use. Bell: We're your friends. Toad: And we care about you. Faragonda: We trust you with your secret, Arnold, you can tell us what's wrong. With that said, Arnold realized that he deserves their trust as they deserves his. Arnold Rodriguez: I just wish I could be one of you guys someday, being a Power Ranger and such. Blossom: Really? Brick: We didn't notice that. Raphael Parker: You'll get your chance, Arnold, I know you will someday. Arnold Rodriguez: Thanks, Ralph. Raphael Parker: Blossom, Brick, you two along with your siblings are welcome to tag along with us. Blossom: Sure, we'd be glad to. Brick: Wow, Ralph. That's another one we owe ya. Raphael Parker: Who says we're keeping score? We're all friends, right? With that said, they gave each other a high five as a sign of their friendship. The End Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5